


When You Wish Upon A Star

by TearStainedAshes



Series: StarJohn ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, ShootBadCabbies, Star John, Star!John, Starjohn, Teenlock, first romance, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange boy who shines like a star visits Sherlock in his dreams. Strange as it seems, Sherlock accepts the boy and they become best friends. Now Sherlock wants more from his star. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening! I bet you weren't expecting four updates in one day! This is an extra special update.
> 
> So, I commissioned the wonderful shootbadcabbies on tumblr to draw me some teenlock star!John kisses. Not only did she draw the cutest and fluffiest and heartwarming star!john fluff ever, but she also inspired me to write a fic for it. The completed art has been sitting in my inbox for two days while I've been writing this, and I only just now posted it to my tumblr blog. tearstainedashes on tumblr, post/90992551280.
> 
> This first part is rated T, the next part that will be posted will be rated M, hence why the fic as a whole is rated M. The next part will be based off another star!John drawing by shootbadcabbies. I'm not sure when that will be posted, but hopefully in the next few days.
> 
> Be prepared for some tooth-rotting fluff ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> ~TSA

Sherlock wasn't sure when it had started. It had been going on for so long now it was as if it had always been a part of his life. Well, his dreams. The golden boy who shined as bright as a star visited him every night. Sherlock didn't know where he'd come from or why he visited, but he knew the boy's visits were too regular to be a recurring dream.

_Once you've eliminated the possible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

He'd learned that while watching an episode of  _Star Trek_  with his brother one night. So, even if it seemed impossible, the star boy was real and, evidently, there to stay. Sherlock soon began to grow attached to the star boy and rather looked forward to his dreams. He and the boy had become good friends over the nights Sherlock dreamt of him. They would talk for hours about any subject. The star boy was remarkably bright (no pun intended) and was very eager to listen to Sherlock. He even educated him on a few subjects, and Sherlock remembered every last detail the boy said to him.

One night, Sherlock gave the boy a name: John. The two of them had a grand celebration that night, dancing and singing and Sherlock watched in awe as John made the stars dance and shine. Sherlock had woken feeling energized and happier than he had in quite some time. But lately he woke up empty and alone after his time with his John star.

'You're drifting,' John said. Sherlock blinked and looked over at the golden boy, a soft smile on his face.

'Sorry,' he apologised. 'My mind's a bit restless tonight.'

'Your mind is always restless,' John said with a laugh. 'What's on your mind tonight?'

'You,' Sherlock admitted, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. John laughed softly.

'You're always thinking about me.'

'This time is different.'

'Oh?' John smiled at Sherlock, his curiosity peaked. 'How so?'

'I...' Sherlock bit his lip, his blush deepening. 'I've been thinking about how much I like to spend time with you. How I sleep more than I ever used to. It's because I want to see you. All the time. I... We've grown close over the time we've spent together. I was thinking... I... It's stupid.' Sherlock turned away, hiding behind his curls.

'Hey.' John touched Sherlock's cheek, a touch of stardust left behind. 'Nothing you say could ever be stupid. You're brilliant.' Sherlock's blush reddened from John's praise. 'Tell me.'

'I can't,' Sherlock whispered.

'Why not?'

'It's embarrassing.'

John chuckled. 'You humans and your embarrassment. It's quite endearing.'

'Don't laugh at me,' Sherlock huffed. 'What I've got to say is personal.'

'OK.' John sat down and motioned for Sherlock to do the same. 'Go ahead and speak. I'm listening.'

Sherlock plopped down in front of John and stared down at his lap. He glanced up at John from beneath his lashes. He took a deep breath and began talking.

'I've been thinking about this for a while now,' he said softly. 'I... I've grown to appreciate your friendship and I enjoy all the time we've spent together, but...' He swallowed thickly before saying all at once, 'Ithinkweshouldtakeourrelatioshiptothenextlevel.'

John blinked. 'What?'

'I think... I think we...' Sherlock huffed and scowled at John. 'I think we should take our relationship to the next level.'

'I don't understand.'

'What?' Sherlock blinked, confused. 'What don't you understand?'

'What's the next level of our relationship? Aren't we already best friends? Isn't that the highest we can go?'

Sherlock breathed out in relief, a small chuckle escaping him. 'No, silly. Friendship is only the beginning. It can go a lot further than friendship.'

'Oh? How so?' John smirked softly, knowing exactly where Sherlock was going with his little speech.

Sherlock grinned. That was exactly the opening he'd been hoping for. 'Like this.' He crawled over to John until he was nearly sat in his lap. John stared at Sherlock, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. Sherlock pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before he had time to over-think it. John gasped, his hands reaching out to grasp at the first thing he could find. It happened to be Sherlock's thighs, his fingers leaving a trail of stardust on Sherlock's pyjama bottoms. Sherlock hummed softly into the kiss before pulling away. Both boys' chests were heaving, their lips slightly swollen from the kiss, and their eyes half-lidded.

'Wow,' John breathed out. 'That was... wow.'

'My sentiments exactly,' Sherlock whispered. 'Want to do it again?'

'Yes,' John breathed out, his chest still heaving. Sherlock chuckled and pressed their lips together again. John's hands tangled in Sherlock's curls, gold stardust sprinkling into his hair. Sherlock moaned softly, his arms draping over John's shoulders, and dared to lick across John's bottom lip. John giggled and pulled away.

'Sorry. That tickled.' They giggled over that for a bit before calming down, John's hands now resting back on Sherlock's legs.

'I want to show you something,' John said after a few minutes. 'Something special.'

'Okay.' Sherlock grinned at his John star. 'What is it?'

'Hold on tight, and close your eyes,' John instructed. 'It's a surprise.' Sherlock did as John said and felt a whoosh of air pass over them.

'What happened?' Sherlock asked.

'No peeking,' John said. 'We're almost there.' Sherlock nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He felt something soft touch his feet. He wriggled his toes and giggled when the soft fluff tickled him.

'Okay,' John said. 'Open your eyes.'

Sherlock opened his eyes to see the night sky, stars twinkling every which way. He gasped and stared at how beautiful it all looked. He looked down and saw what had been tickling his feet. A cloud. They were sitting on a cloud.

'Oh my god,' Sherlock whispered. 'This is amazing.'

'Thank you.' John flushed with pride. 'This is where I live when I'm not visiting you.'

'You live here?' Sherlock looked around the sky, a goofy smile on his face.

'Yes. I'm a star, as you know. This is where I stay when you're awake. I sit up here and watch over you as you go about your day.'

'So, you're like a guardian angel?'

'In a way. I guess I'm more of a star guardian. Only special people get one.'

'So, I'm special?' Sherlock's eyes lit up. 'The universe thinks I'm special?'

'Yes,' John said softly. 'Very special indeed. And only the people who come to be loved by stars are allowed to see their homes.'

Sherlock froze. 'You love me?' he asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

'Yes. I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you as a friend, and now I guess I get to love you as a romantic partner. Is that alright?'

'Yes!' Sherlock cried. 'Yes! It's perfectly alright!' He flung his arms over his John's shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. John hummed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock draped his legs over John's lap and pulled himself as close as he could. They had to break apart so Sherlock could breathe.

'I love you,' Sherlock said when he'd gotten his breath back. 'I love you so much.'

'And I love you, Sherlock,' John whispered. 'My special human boy.'

'My star,' Sherlock breathed out. 'My shining star.'

They sat there, kissing on the cloud until Sherlock had to wake up.

'Come with me,' he asked John. 'Please. I hate waking up without you there. Please come with me.'

'To Earth?' John asked. 'Are you sure? I won't be hated there?'

'No. My mum will be happy to see I've finally made a friend. She won't care where you came from or how you got in my room. Just please come with me.'

John mulled it over for a bit before nodding. 'Okay,' he whispered. 'I'll come with you.' Sherlock pulled him in for a tight hug, a lovestruck smile on his face.

'Thank you,' he whispered. 'You have made me the happiest boy on Earth.'

'I'm glad I have. Now go. I'll follow you.'

Sherlock nodded and found himself slowly waking up. He quickly sat up when he remembered what John had said and frantically looked around for him. He wasn't in his room. But John had said he'd come with him. Where had he gone?

A soft glow lit up the room, streaming in through Sherlock's window. He shot out of bed and raced over to look outside. John was sat on the back lawn, rubbing a hand through his hair. Sherlock danced in place before rushing out to greet his star. He ran right over to him and they fell onto the grass, wet with fresh morning dew. They kissed passionately, John hugging Sherlock to him as they kissed.

'Good morning,' Sherlock said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

'Good morning,' John replied. He smiled at his silly human boy and ran a hand through his hair, sprinkles of stardust settling in it. Sherlock smiled down at his star, his heart beating wildly in his chest. John was on Earth, John was real, Sherlock was awake and John was real and John was with him. He kissed his star again, running his hands through his fluffy golden hair. They broke apart to breathe, their chests heaving.

'I love you,' Sherlock whispered.

'I love you, too,' John replied. The slowly got to their feet, a small pile of stardust left in the grass where John had been lying.

'You might want to be careful with that,' Sherlock said, pointing to the dust. 'Humans don't leave dust behind, and I don't want anyone to know about your true self. Just me.'

'Okay.' John waved his hand and the dust flew away on a gust of wind. His skin also had less of a glow to it afterward, though his hair was still a lovely golden blonde.

'Come on.' Sherlock took John's hand and squeezed. 'I want you to meet my mum.'

'Okay.' John grinned at Sherlock and gently ruffled his hair so the stardust fell out. 'Let's go.'

**Author's Note:**

> One more tremendous thank you to shootbadcabbies for not only creating the star!John AU, but also for drawing such a gorgeous piece of art for me.


End file.
